Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) virtual private networking (VPN) (MPLS VPN) is a family of methods for using MPLS to create VPNs. MPLS VPN is a flexible method to transport and route several types of network traffic using an MPLS backbone. MPLS is a type of data-carrying technique that directs data from one node to the next based on path labels rather than network addresses, thus avoiding lookups in a routing table. When multicasting a data stream in an MPLS VPN from one node (e.g., a root node or an ingress provider edge device) to multiple nodes (e.g., leaf nodes or egress provider edge devices), a multicast VPN (MVPN) approach may be used, because MPLS VPN may not natively support multicasting of traffic flows.